


She Blinded Me With

by mitochondrials



Series: tiny reverse bANG! '16 [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Academy - Freeform, Community: cap_ironman, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really. Tony knew Jan was setting him up with Steve, yet he showed up anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Blinded Me With

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's beautiful Tiny Reverse Bang artwork, [Secret Study Session](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/146106573223/trb2016avenger), by AJ Reed.  
> Can you talk about last minute posting? Hah.

Tony scrunched his nose, obviously avoiding Steve’s intense gaze. “Okay, so, let me get this straight? Pym Particles?” He asked. 

Ever since the fiasco with Hydra Steve has been trying to get his attention for days. Mostly coming to meet him, like usual, inside the club sharing  a dance with Sam.

Tony was totally ignoring him, as Jan so elegantly put it, grinning at the time. She was bound to be happy their petty fighting was over. Everyone was bound to be happy, especially since he’d gone back to wearing his regular get up and not his spectacular Capbuster armor. The colour was a little much, but hey, no one said Cap’s uniform wasn’t honest to god the silliest damn he’d ever actually seen, either.

And yeah, sure, of course, he could easily tutor Steve all about Pym Particles. But so could Jan. The girl spent so much time in Professors Pym’s lab just to ogle him she was probably, like, a master or something. Definitely better than him.

Traitor she was, eyes twinkling mischievously that morning when she came to wake him for their first class; “I need you to come down to the science lab this afternoon! Ooh, you’re gonna love it. I’ve been tinkering around with the main formula the Professor has been making us study, oh, and maybe we can play with some particles too.”

Yeah, right.

Jan knew how much of an ever consuming, ridiculously unnecessary crush he harbored.

Steve cracked a smile. “Mmm. Yeah.” He had his books neatly stacked next to him, while he was turned directly towards Tony, his arms leisurely resting on the desk with his hands clasped together.  “About that.”

“Jan promised experiments.” He whined. “I mean, I kinda figured she was plotting something. But still. She didn’t need to trick me so blatantly.” He added a dramatic sigh for effect.

“Jan didn’t--” Steve suddenly huffed. “No, of course, she did. I just wanted to talk to you, but you keep avoiding me like I’m, well, … like I’m Fury or something.”

Did he mention ridiculously unnecessary crush included feeling raw and vulnerable? Like what if Steve did really think he was lazy, or worse, that was he cold and uncaring?

So he deflected; the obvious solution. “To be fair I always avoid you. I certainly don’t wanna teach you about Pym particles. I could, but. Ugh. It’d be so, so, so boring. You’d insist on wearing goggles and the standard-issue gloves. God, I’m amazed we don’t have one of those safety posters with the labrador on it in here.”

“A lab, lab?” Steve chuckled. “Like you could resist.”

Tony snapped his fingers. “A robo lab, lab. Now that I could work with.”

“Heh. Yeah.” Steve said, then pausing. “Is that why you’re avoiding me? It is, isn’t it?”

“Aw, come on. I was joking.” Liar. “I’m not avoiding you, Cap, seriously. I’m just busy, you know how it is. The Stark Initiative only really has two members and I think Amora is starting to show some interest sharing some time with me. Plus, you know, got that robot army to maintain.”

“I could join. I mean.” Steve straightened himself. “I’ll join.”

“What?” Tony sputtered. Did he hear that right? “... What?” He shifted to meet Steve’s gaze, eyes wide in confusion. “The--..the hot tub or the army?”  

Steve cracked a smile but pointed his gaze down to floor nervously. ”The hot tub. Not sure I could keep up with a machine.”

“I don’t know Cap, you’d make the perfect control group.” He couldn’t help cracking a smile back.

“You think?” Steve chuckled. “No, but seriously Tony, ...I. I miss you. I realize we don’t really spend much time together, besides bickering most of the time, and.  I’d like to spend time with you. If--if you want, that is. Jan insisted I asked. She and Sharon have been helping me out, realizing stuff.”

Oh god, Jan. Jan.

“You owe me a hug then.” Tony lifted up two fingers. “Two, two in fact. Two hugs.”

Steve simply nodded, a hint of pink dusting across his ears. “Right.”

“Unless,” Tony added quickly, noticing Steve’s discomfort, “you don’t like hugs? That’s fine to not like hugs, I understand. We can fist bump, shake hands. It’s all good, really.”

Steve suddenly grew stern and was flying out of his seat and around the table in the blink of an eye, curling his arms around Tony’s shoulders before Tony could register what was happening. “No,” He said, right by Tony’s ear, his voice strained, obviously forcing himself.

“ _Steve_.”

Steve started squeezing him. “I like you.”

Steve seriously--what!?”

“I love hugs. I love the idea of giving you hugs. I mean--what I mean is, this is, uh, this is nice. I like … I like hugging you. ‘Cause I like you.” Then, just as quickly as it happened Steve let go, hesitantly keeping his gaze fixed on Tony, his whole face vibrantly pink.

Tony scrunched his nose in frustration once his brain caught up with him. He missed the warmth of Steve’s arms. “You … you what?” He could feel his face heating up, then, and he was tempted to turn away. Damn it, how could he with Steve staring him down like that? “Wait, wait. Did you ask me out on a date before? That was you asking me out on a date?”

“Yes. No--not, not intentionally.” He started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry, I know I’m not good at this.”

Tony sucked in a breath as he got up, inching forward to press Steve back against the desk. “I think I’m going to kiss you.”

Steve nodded silently, hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure he heard correctly. And then Tony was on him, and god, god, Steve’s lips were so surprisingly soft. His lips were parted, deliciously so, awkwardly fumbling in an effort to kiss Tony back. Tony barely resisted flicking his tongue past Steve’s teeth, suddenly aware how overwhelming how all of this was.

“Shit, shit. Sorry.” Tony panted, pulling away.

Steve, however, locked onto him with an iron grip. “Please, don’t be. I. Wow.”

“So uh, I like you too, by the way. Obviously. You Obviously ,... get that.” Tony answered, leaning in for another quick hug.

Steve intercepted him, aiming for another kiss, and dragging Tony into his lap in the process. “You like me, huh?” He joked.

“Mmm.” He felt his cheeks heat at that. “Yeah. About that.” He said, feeling Steve’s smile as they kissed a third time, this time risking tasting the inside of Steve’s mouth. The clicking of a camera halted them to a stop.

Experiments. Sure, Jan.

Yet Steve simply cocked his head, refusing to completely pull away and sliding his hands up Tony’s back, breaking into a dazzling smile before capturing Tony’s lips again. Tony grinned in turn, trying not to groan.

  
  



End file.
